Harry Knew Best After All
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: After much pestering from Harry, Hermione decides to get a drink. Who wouldn't when their best friend is essentially telling her to jump not one, but two Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's bones? Little did she know they were dealing with the same thing... Threesome: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Sirius Black. Don't like, don't read! Rated M for a reason!


**AN: Okay, so I know I haven't been the best of authors when I comes to updating my on-going stories, but I try to give you offerings! Here is one such offering now! Make sure you all thank Sera nee-chan for beta-ing this for me~**

**Warning: threesome (Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger/Sirius Black) so rated M for a reason (please, be responsible!); includes bondage and domination, a toy, and double penetration. Basically, a oneshot PWP, though there is plot (at least, what I see as a plot). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and co., let's just say that this fandom would not be around. Let's all agree that J.K. did an amazing job and get on to reading this story ;)**

**RLHGSBHGRL**

"Hermione, you do know its been over six months since you broke it off with Ron, right?" Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and Hermione's best friend, asked skeptically as he sat in the now cleaned out kitchen of Grimmauld Place. While he didn't live there any longer, he was often _seen_within the once dark walls.

It had been four years since the end of the Second War and life had re-started wonderfully. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry did not get together with Ginny but with none other than Draco Malfoy. When the two weren't working in their apothecary, they were traveling. Harry often explained, when Hermione questioned him on his sanity, that running around hunting Horcruxes and scattering at the sign of Death Eaters was_not_ counted as traveling.

Ginny, meanwhile, agreed that Harry was not the person for her and within the year had married Dean Thomas. They were expecting their second child, Hermione remembered now. She would have to send them a gift soon...

Neville and Luna, too, were traveling- though instead of it being for fun, it was for work. Together, the two were as great as Newt Scamander himself. She was pretty sure the two were currently in South America, where they were looking for the famously wondrous Quetzalcoatl. Hermione believed that if they had been able to find the elusive Sidhe caverns in Ireland, they would be able to find the Quetzalcoatl.

Remus had survived the war and had spent the first two years after the war searching for a way to bring back his best friend, Sirius Black. Hermione had helped as often as she could, but secretly believed it was all thanks to Remus that Sirius had been brought through The Arch. They both lived in Grimmauld Place (hence why Harry was over as often as possible) and the two men were as happy as ever.

Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face, bring her back to the one-sided conversation they'd been having. "See what I mean?" He asked, as if her not focusing on the conversation was because she hadn't had sex in those six months. She winced; well, more like nine months. In all honesty, because she and Ron had been so busy with work (her as a teacher in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and he as a Quiddich player for the Chudley Cannons), they hadn't actually slept with one another much even when they'd been dating. Not that either of them told Harry, that is.

"So, I haven't had a decent lay in a while," Hermione said with a shrug.

"So," Harry drew out the word like he was talking to a three year old," You are obviously in need of some hot and heavy shagging."

Hermione looked up at him exasperatingly. "Just because you're shagging nearly everyday- maybe more so, knowing you two- doesn't mean everyone else needs to be shagging each other senselessly."

Harry tossed his hands up with a groan. "Why can't you just jump Remus and/or Sirius?" He desperately asked finally, picking at his last straw.

Hermione blushed, but said, "Because they've been kind enough to let me stay here while Ron and I finish moving out of the flat and for free to top it off! I don't think jumping their bones is something they would want from me anyways." 'Especially if it was the brainy, book-wormy little know-it-all I am,' Hermione added silently to herself.

Harry shook his head in disagreement but knew it was time to remain silent. They- Sirius, Remus, and himself- all knew she believed herself to be unworthy of a relationship but were still unable to make her see otherwise. It was a battle they often lost, when they did bring it up. Sighing, he stood. "Well, I'll be going then. Draco will be waiting for me."

"Oh?" She peeped, "Where are you going this time?"

"We'll be going to the south of France. He has a villa there he said I'd love to see."

"Well, don't keep him waiting, then. Bring me photos!" She added just before he stepped through the _floo_. He raised his hand up in acknowledgment just before he disappeared in green flames. Once she knew for sure he was gone, she sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Looks like you need a drink," Sirius stated simply as he walked in.

She instantly lifted her head, a blush spreading along her cheeks at being caught the way she was and wondering just how much of the conversation he had heard. "Yeah," she answered, "I could use one."

She watched him as he walked to the liquor cabinet in the corner of the study she had been in and took out three glasses. Hermione raised an eyebrow but realized that Remus was probably coming in as _well_. Soon after she thought that did he come in.

"Sirius, are you ready to be beaten in another game of Wizard's Chess?"

Sirius snorted as he handed Remus his glass but didn't say anything in return.

Remus turned around and spotted Hermione on the couch near the fireplace. "Hello, 'Mione. Come to cheer Sirius up once I've thoroughly trolloped him?"

She couldn't help but smile as she accepted the drink Sirius handed her. "I don't know..." She teased, "He might be the one trolloping you."

Sirius barked out a laugh.

Remus smirked, "But, my dear, didn't you know that only I trollop?"

She shivered slightly at the purr that seemed to curl around her when he said that. She quickly tossed back her drink to hide her shaking fingers then wished she hadn't at the burn the firewhiskey caused her.

Sirius chuckled at her cough and patter her back as her eyes began to water. "Careful, luv, this stuff can pack a punch."

"Yeah," she squeaked and weakly coughed again, "Packs a punch..."

"May I ask why you're accepting firewhiskey from Sirius, of all people?" Remus asked as he settled himself on the chair near the table where the chess board was set up.

She decided that she might as well tell them. They'd heard her run-ins with Harry before and wouldn't be all that surprised that it happened again. "Harry was telling me I should get laid. Again." Looking towards Sirius, she asked for another drink.

Sirius and Remus both winced at her words and Sirius freely gave her another glass, which she sipped.

"Yeah, we know what you mean. Little bugger's been hounding us as well now." Sirius muttered. "Let me guess, he suggested jumping one of our bones?" He continued lightly.

Hermione spewed out the sip she had just taken, a blush flooding her face and leaching down to her neck. Coughing yet again- this time to clear her airways, she nodded.

"That's _not_ all he's suggested to me!" Remus said, "He told me, and I quote, 'Why not jump them both at once?' As if it was as simple as talking about weather!" He scoffed quietly at the end of his mini-speech.

Sirius' eyes widened slightly when he noted Hermione's blush intensify. "Hmm- you know, that actually has some merit..." Sirius thoughtfully said.

At their bewildered gazes, he continued, "Well, we would all be sexually satisfied and we would get Harry off out backs to boot." He paused to let that sink in, "A win-win in my opinion."

Hermione tossed back the rest of her drink before saying, "I must be dreaming. Sirius Black- Casanova of our days- suggesting a threesome with his best friend and a witch half their age."

"Are you adverse to the idea so much?" Remus asked her, "We have shared women before, so its not that surprising to me..." He trailed off as she quickly shook her head.

"No, to be honest, I've dreamed about it more than my fair share of times." She blushed again, "I'm just surprised and amazed you'd want me to be that woman." She sighed deeply. "I guess I'm drunk if I just admitted that."

Sirius and Remus shared a look before Remus turned his gaze to her and said, "We want you to be sure. We want you to know that once you've agreed to enter our bed, you will not be able to leave."

"Not ever?" She whispered.

"Not unless you are completely and entirely against what we want to do to you." Sirius said bluntly.

Hermione lowered her eyes to her hands, which were wrapped around the glass. "What do you mean by that?"

Getting up from his seat on the chair, Remus slowly crossed the room to where she was and knelt in front of her so that he could look into her eyes. Only then did he explain, "We would take you; first, one at a time, while the other watches on. We would slowly progress to the use of toys, bondage, and maybe some S and M until you are used enough with us to agree to both of us at once."

"Granted, this could be spread out to more than one night, if you don't feel you can or want to do all that in one." Sirius added.

Hermione's breaths panted as she listened to Remus explain what they wanted to do to her. At Sirius' admission, however, her breaths shuttered to a short stop and her eyes widened. "All in one night?"

They chuckled. "Oh, we'd do it more than one night, if you're willing." Remus said wryly. "We tend to be more randy than the average man."

"She swallowed audibly. "Wouldn't you get bored of me if we did that all night after night?" She asked softly once she was able to speak through the ball of emotion stuck in her throat.

"Well, truth be told, Moony here liked you the moment he laid eyes on you. It didn't take much longer for Remus himself to agree with him and I followed along willingly enough when you broke me out of that cell." Sirius might have said it offhandedly, but she knew he spoke the truth and was just protecting his feelings.

"Oh," was all she was able to get out; she was amazed at how long they had waited and a bubble of need and happiness welled inside her belly, filling her with giddiness.

"Hermione?" Remus paused long enough to look her in the eyes again before he continued, "Do you trust us?"

She nodded quickly. "I trust you both with everything I have and more."

"Let us please you."

Looking down slightly into Remus' eyes, she raised her hand and smoothed it down his temple and into his hair, where she suddenly grasped a fist full of his sandy blonde locks and dragged him in for a searing kiss. She heard Sirius' sigh of relief as Remus quickly took charge of the kiss and plundered her more than willing mouth.

Without breaking the kiss, Remus slowly raised himself off his knees and onto his feet and slowly- achingly- ran his hands down her body to rest on her rear.

She felt his hands on her _rear_ and knew he was about to lift her. Sure enough, he did so and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself flush to his growing member. Ripping her mouth away from his, she groaned deeply. That groan turned into a gasp when she felt another pair of lips fasten themselves onto the side of her neck, sucking and nipping delightfully at her skin. Her head leaned back and slightly to the side, baring herself to their assault.

Both men moaned softly when she did that and Remus was soon leading them to the closest bedroom- Sirius'- that was on that floor. Making sure the silencing and locking charms were firmly in place, Remus waited until Sirius nodded once before suddenly dropping Hermione on Sirius' bed and stepping back, allowing Sirius to step up.

Gazing down at her hungrily, Sirius said, "This is how its going to work: you are going to be stripped down, turned over onto your hands and knees, and fucked from behind while Remus over there," he paused and looked over to where Remus had chosen to sit behind her but in front of him, "will be watching."

Both men moaned again when Hermione licked her lips in anticipation, her arousal spiking so much that they could smell it.

Grabbing onto her ankles, Sirius slowly dragged Hermione over to the edge of the bed. Once she was in easier reach, his left hand threaded into her rioting curls and pulled her in for a kiss, nipping at her lower lip until she granted him access. As he kissed her, his right hand slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, teasingly grazing the flesh as it was slowly revealed.

Her stomach jerked slightly as cool air brushed it but she threw her head back with a keen when his hand brushed her stomach in a taunting manner.

"Please," she begged.

Sirius just smirked and reached around her to flick open her bra hooks. It fell from her breasts quickly, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Instantly, her breasts pebbled up and Sirius gave a wolfish grin as he lowered his head down to taste and sample what was now obviously his and Remus'.

She cried out loudly and arched towards him when she felt his hot mouth envelop her nipple. Each tug he made was like a tug on her womb, making her pussy flutter in need. Opening her eyes- which she didn't remember closing- she searched out Remus and saw his nostrils seem to copy her walls' movement. His eyes flared with need and possessiveness when he met hers and he smiled seductively.

Her eyes didn't stay open long, shutting again when she felt Sirius' teeth graze the hardened tip of her nipple and her hands reached up to tug at his hair fervently.

Pulling himself back, Sirius asked, "What? What is it that you need, Hermione?"

She nearly sobbed in want. "Please," she only seemed to be able to say. "It's been too long; I need..." She trailed off with as gasp as his nimble fingers pulled and rolled the nipple he hadn't been sucking just moments before.

"What do you need?" He demanded with a sharp tug on her nipple, soothing it only slightly by palming it with his roughened hand.

"I need you," She whimpered, "I need it rough, and hard, and, oh Merlin, now!"

With a final harsh tug, Sirius smoothed his hands down her body until they reached her jeans, unsnapping them and tugging the zipper down in one go. He quickly pulled them off her body- with the help of her kicking- and flipped her over onto her stomach before they hit the floor.

Lifting her onto her hands and knees by her waist, Sirius let out a low growl and said roughly, "Remus, this witch is a tease." Removing one hand from her hips, he ran it under the lace and lifted it high from her skin, letting it slip off his finger to snap back onto her and making her mewl wantonly.

"What are you to do for punishment, Sirius?" Remus grinned darkly at the pair on the bed.

"I was thinking of ripping them from her body and entering her until I'm at my hilt." Sirius said as he lifted the lace once more only to let it snap back into place.

Remus' nostrils flared again and his eyes darkened as he said, "Sirius, it seems our witch likes that idea."

Sirius gaped down at her in surprise and want and asked, "Oh really?" Leaning down to rub himself against her arse, he whispered, "Would you like that, Pet?" He seemed to growl the name lovingly, something she didn't think was possible.

She just whimpered and nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius dropped his head to rest between her shoulder blades and ground into her a few times in a moment of sheer weakness and arousal. He could hear Remus' low growls as he watched on and Hermione's hitching breaths as she tried- and failed- to grind back into him.

After what felt like eternity to her, she finally felt Sirius lean back, slide his hands first to her breasts to grasp and tug at them, then back down to her hips. She felt his right grasp her tightly as his left bunched up her lace knickers and with a sharp tug, her knickers were gone and she was being filled with a hard, hot cock.

She didn't have time to wonder how his pants had opened before he was pounding into her, each thrust combined with a tug of her hips to keep him going deeper and deeper within her. He set a fast, hard pace, each person in the room gasping, groaning, and moaning with arousal.

Her orgasm hit her hard when Sirius grazed that spot in her and she gave a shout as wave upon wave crashed upon her. Sirius kept up the pace, hitting that same spot over and over again now that he had found it, drawing out her pleasure. With one last clutch of her pussy, Sirius too found his release and gave a guttural moan as he spent himself into her.

Through her post-coital haze of pleasure, Hermione watched Remus slowly stand and walk towards the bed side table. She whimpered at the combination of Remus' almost feral grin with Sirius' withdrawal and if he hadn't kept his hold upon her, she was sure she would have collapsed onto the bedding below her.

"Where do you want her?" Sirius cheekily asked Remus when he too heard the bed side table's drawer open.

"On her back near the headboard, I think." Remus drawled, pulling out two sets of hand cuffs and a smaller toy with what looked like a strap. He rustled within the drawer a bit more before he brought out a small bottle of lube and closed the drawer. "I think these will do for now; what say you, Sirius?"

"Oh, yes; I think those will work beautifully, Remus." Looking down at her as he pulled her up towards the headboard, Sirius asked, "What do you think, Pet?"

Finally able to find her voice once more, Hermione said, "Oh, yes, Sirius, I think I would love to have Remus use those toys on me."

"Good, Pet." Remus praised as he leaned over and grasped her left wrist. Snapping on the first set of handcuffs onto it, he made sure it was tight enough to keep her bound without paining her before he snapped the other cuff on one of the headboard bars above her head. Sirius stepped back from the bed and Remus went around the bed to where Sirius was and did the same to her right and as Sirius settled himself on the chair Remus had just vacated.

"I feel its only fair to let you know, as Sirius had done, what I plan on doing to you." Remus seemed to explain to her. "First, as you've already seen, I plan on tying you up. I then plan on nibbling on your delectable body until you cannot stand it any longer and beg me to fill you. Once you've done so, and not a moment too soon, I will lube up one of my fingers and enter your arse, making sure to stretch it nice and wide for this toy here," he paused and indicated the toy in question, "to be able to fill you and bring you even more pleasure. Once you have had all you can stand and cannot hold on any longer, the moment you are about to cum from all the attentions I've given you, that is when I will slide my cock into your already dripping cunt and fuck you." Gazing down into her passion filled eyes, he whispered darkly, "Does that sound good to you, Pet?"

Hermione nodded hurriedly but gasped suddenly when Remus pinched her nipple harshly.

"I need to hear you, Pet." He ordered.

"Oh, yes, yes please!" Hermione whimpered out. She was rewarded with a quick, hot kiss before Remus slid down her body to her ankles.

He began there, slowly, meticulously, spreading licks, nips, and kisses along her ankle, her calf, her knee, going all around and leaving no stretch of skin untouched. The closer he got to her pussy, the more shallow her breathing became. Just before he reached it, however, did he skip it all together and start along once more on the other leg.

By the time he was at her hip on her other leg, she was nearly sobbing with need. Again, he denied her and began on her left wrist. She cried out as her pussy pulsed with the passion that filled her, her essences leaking out of her and filling the room with her scent. Still, he did not touch her where she needed him most. On and on, he kissed, nipped, sucked, and teased her flesh, first both of her arms from wrist to shoulder, then her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach.

As he once more neared her throbbing pussy, she snapped and cried out. "Please! Remus, I can't stand it anymore; I need you, please!"

Her eyes were so glazed with her passion that she nearly missed the grin that spread across his lips. It was sinful, that look was, and she remembered that he still wasn't even close to being finished with her.

Leaning back onto his haunches, Remus reached over to the end of the bed and uncapped the lube, squirting enough to over three of his fingers into the palm of his hand. Once he had liberally coated each of his digits, he slowly crawled over to her on his knees and ordered, "Pull your legs up, Pet. I want them high so your knees are touching your breasts. Do you hear me?" He growled out the last part when she didn't comply quickly enough.

She instantly did as she was told, pulling her legs up so that her knees were flush with her torso and grazing her breasts with every breath she took. She heard them both take in a harsh breath and knew enough about the game to keep herself from lifting her hips. She knew Remus wouldn't reward her if she did something he didn't tell her to do and he didn't say she could tempt them more by showing off her pussy.

Even as she knew she shouldn't, as the cool air caressed her flushed lips, she wanted to- oh, how she wanted to lift her hips, wanted to seek out some sort of sensation on her.

But she didn't and Remus soon praised her by pressing a digit into her tighter ring of muscle. Her muscles quivered as he slowly pushed in his finger; first to the topmost knuckle, then to the second lowest, pulling out each time before he went that slightly bit deeper into her once more.

"What a good pet," Remus crooned to her as he began to fuck her arse with one of his fingers. "You followed my orders, didn't you, Pet?"

She nodded and gasped slightly when he pressed in another of his fingers, doing the same thing as he had done with the first with his two fingers.

"Sirius," Remus called over his shoulder as his fingers continued to stretch her, fill her, "Do you ever remember a more perfect Pet?"

Sirius looked up from where Remus' fingers were disappearing and reappearing from her body to look into Remus' eyes. "No," he paused, clearing his throat. "No, we've never had a more willing, or a more obedient Pet before."

Remus ripped his eyes away from Sirius' lust filled eyes and pressed his two fingers into her quickly, drawing out a long, low keen from the witch below him.

"Hear that, Pet?" You're perfect. We're never letting you go." Each word he possessively said was punctuated with a thrust of his fingers within her and she had a very difficult time trying to keep still. Once or twice, her hips twitched up without her knowledge; this did not bother either of the men as they saw it as a good thing that she forgot everything when her passion grew inside her. They _wanted_ her to loose her tightly held control.

Her breathing quickened yet again into short pants as he slowly pushed in his last of the three fingers. He made sure to move slowly, carefully, as he stretched her. No sooner had he pushed all three fingers fully into her did he feel her walls quiver. He thrust into her once more before drawing them out completely and pushing in the now slightly vibrating toy.

Her moan of disappointment soon turned into one of pleasure when she felt his fingers being replaced with the toy.

"Are you ready, Pet?" Remus whispered lowly into her ear as he made sure the toy stayed in place. "I sure can't wait to feel your cunt clenching me as I pound into you. Remember, I want you _begging_."

Her breath stuttered when her hips jerked up and Remus chuckled at her as he grasped her hips tightly, holding her still as he torturously entered her slowly.

He watched her expressions as he filled her- saw her eyes widen, her mouth make an 'O' of wonderment, a blush settle itself fully into her cheeks. He ordered her to wrap her legs around him, which she quickly did, her ankles locking together around him and one of her heals slipping to rest in the cleft of his arse, helping him pressed even more deeply into her.

When he was fully seated within her, he spent some time grinding himself into her, making her feel every single inch of his cock as he filled her. When he felt she would scream with impatience, he carefully pulled himself out before pistoning into her as quickly as he could, hitting the spot within her in one go and forcing her to let out a cry of passion.

"Did you like that, Pet? Do you like it hard? So hard I could be touching your very soul?" Remus growled.

"Oh god, yes, yes! Remus, god, please, harder!" She blabbered, her head rocking side to side as he ground into her again.

So Remus slowly pulled out once more before suddenly ramming into her again. Over and over again he fucked her and she raised her hips in welcome, her legs widening and tightening around him to give him more room, to push him that much deeper into her.

Again, her climax came upon her with no warning and she gave a small scream as she pulsed around Remus, her arse also tightening around the still vibrating toy.

Two thrusts was all Remus needed before he too was coming. He dropped his head as his seed filled her and licked at the salty nape below his lips. He unconsciously pumped into her as he returned to Earth and he soon was lifting his head up from her neck when he felt Sirius kneel beside them to unlock the cuffs on her wrists.

Once free, she wrapped her arms around Remus, combing her fingers through his hair as he pulled slightly away from her.

"Hold on, Pet. We still have one activity we've yet to do." Sirius murmured into her ear as the two men helped her onto her knees. Carefully, he released the ties on the toy and pulled it from her, causing her to groan slightly in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Pet, something better is going to replace it soon." Sirius smirked down at her and reached down and off the bed for the bottle of lube that had fallen to the floor. He made sure he was slicked up well before he recapped the lube bottle and tossed it back over the side of the bed.

As Sirius positioned himself behind her, Remus cupped her breasts with his hands. He knew Sirius was going to suck and nibble on her neck before he entered her so Remus slowly bent his head down to once more sample her breasts.

Hermione moaned wantonly and arched her back for Remus even as she tilted her head for Sirius. She was sure they were marking her and the feeling of possession coming from them made her twitch with pleasure.

"Uh... Sirius, Remus... Oh," She whimpered as her hips rocked into their cocks. "I feel so empty."

"What do you want, Pet?" Sirius whispered against her neck, where his mark was.

"I want you two to fuck me." She paused and opened her eyes. "I want you to make me yours." She said powerfully, with conviction.

Both men groaned at her words. Together, they grasped her hips; Remus entered her first, filling her pussy and making her clench around him in need. Only once he was fully sheathed did Sirius enter her arse. He was extremely careful as he entered her- she was so tight and hot that he had to or he knew he would have come as soon as he was completely inside her.

"Can you feel us, Pet?" Remus growled at her. "Can you feel Sirius entering your arse as I fill your cunt? Don't you like the feeling of us filling you so much?"

Hermione couldn't even nod as she felt exactly what he asked her. She could feel them throbbing inside her, wanting to fuck her. "Please..." Her lips shaped the word even if she couldn't voice it and both men nodded to one another before they began to move.

At first, Remus would leave and Sirius would enter yer, then they would reverse- never were they both filling her. However, as she panted, moaned, and pushed back into their thrusts, they lost the maddening rhythm and here soon fucking her with wild abandon. Still, they were careful with her, making sure she was cared for and wasn't experiencing unnecessary pain.

Soon she was sobbing with her lust and passion, trying to get that oh so perfect release. It was just out of her grasp and she was gasping with want for it.

"What do you need, Pet?" Sirius asked her as she tossed her head back to roll on his shoulder.

"I can't get it! I need... Please, it's just there!" She cried out, frustrated that it was so close yet still out of her reach. "I can feel it, but its not there yet." She begged out through her panting.

Knowing what she needed, both men synced their thrusts, keeping the pace hard and fast, then leaned their heads down to either side of her neck and sucking on her salty skin there. As her breath hitched, they both smiled. Just as they were thrusting into her again, the two men bit down where her neck met her shoulder.

Hermione screamed out her pleasure as her climax hit her like a freight train. Her two men- for they were now hers as much as she was theirs- continued to hold her with their teeth as they pounded into her, both releasing their seed into her within a few moments after she had climaxed, locking her still in their grasps as they pumped themselves empty.

She shuddered as aftershocks rippled through her muscles, her pussy and arse milking the men for every drop they seemed to have. Finally, they all collapsed to their sides, the two men gently slipping out of their witch as they carefully laid her down.

"That was wonderful," She whispered to them as they snuggled her into their sides and wrapping their limbs around her, keeping her safe and warm.

"You are most welcome, 'Mione." Sirius said after kissing her on the temple and the mark he had made on her neck.

She blushed and looked down.

"What is it, Hermione?" Remus asked, concerned she was regretting it now that her passions and curiosity were sated.

"Can you... Can you call me Pet when we're alone?" She paused as her blush intensified but still continued. "It makes me feel like I'm wanted and cared for."

Remus leaned down and kissed her deeply, releasing her only when Sirius drew her head away from him to kiss her himself.

"Of course we'll call you Pet, Pet. You are never leaving us, remember?" Remus demanded.

Hermione grinned up at the two men sleepily before snuggling down into the soft bedding below her.

"Go to bed, Pet. We'll be with you and keep you safe." Sirius ordered, throwing his arm over her hips to drag her against his chest. Remus moved over so his front was nearly flush with hers and he too threw his arm around her waist. With a quick and wandless, "Nox," the room fell into darkness and the three fell into a peaceful slumber.

**RLHGSBHGRL**

**AN: So, did you enjoy it? Not enjoy it? Found a mistake? Give me a review and I'll be sure to see it~!**


End file.
